The Demon Phoenix
by Ford1114
Summary: A one-shot. Taking place post Dawn of Chaos of Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon. Its about a demon beast general recounts himself in the afterlife.


Here we go, another one shot. This time it's about HiSuzakumon, one of the Four Demon Beast Generals of YuYuGiDigiMoon. Taking place post Dawn of Chaos of some spoilers to readers. Yes, this one is canon.

**Disclaimer**: HiSuzakumon belongs to Ninetalesuk. YuYuGiDigiMoon belongs to Kanius. Digimon and Sailor Moon belong to Toei Animation.

xxxxx

_I am a dead soul in this rotten hell. Months have passed since the day I was slain by a human who inherits the fiery phoenix. I felt anger. _

_As I wander in the lands, I believe I failed my duty as a general for Valmarmon. Our great demon god…defeated by the heroes of supreme light…has shattered our morale completely._ _My comrades have also doubted my leadership since then._

_I feel alone, all I wanted is solitude. At one point, I thought of suicide. If I am dishonorable to Valmarmon's cause, fine! I don't deserve to exist! Yet, I want revenge as another chance. How the hell am I suppose to do that!?_

_It is then I saw someone. She is some sort of a demon girl with grayish taupe hair, black eyes with white pupils, reddish orange skin, red revealing clothing, small bird-like wings on her forehead, and insect wings on her back. The demoness turns to see me as a stranger._

"Are you new here?" the red skinned woman question.

The humanoid digimon answered, "Why..yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's because you just recently died from the Great War with Valmarmon."

HiSuzakumon sneered, "So you heard, we lost because of the combine might of our oppositions. Even a female group that call themselves the Sailor Senshi are involved."

Upon hearing their names, the succubi seethe in anger of remembering her defeat years ago. The phoenix general took notice.

"Are you thinking of something?"

"Yes I have. To introduce myself, I am one of the DD Girls sent by Queen Beryl to destroy those Sailor Scouts. We nearly succeeded, but the senshi found a way to defeat us."

The digimon begin to soften of seeing someone sharing a similar defeat that he decides to introduce myself as well. "As you know, my name is HiSuzakumon, leader of the four Demon Beast Generals." As he said that, he creates an ember with his hand to show off his power. The red DD girl is impressed.

"How wonderful, your abilities seem talented for a fiery being." Remarked the youma.

"Thank you, miss." Said HiSuzakumon before being gloomy. "However, I doubt of how my comrades think of me recently."

The succubi watch as he continues talking.

"Our Demon God's defeat has broken us. I do not know if I am capable of regaining leadership again."

The red DD girl speak, "Do not discourage yourself, we DD Girls remain loyal to Beryl's cause. Even in death."

The demonic humanoid phoenix is reminded of this, as a way of regaining his villainous confidence.

"I see what you mean." HiSuzakumon gave a little smile. Even though he's independent, he still shows loyalty to Valmarmon.

"Exactly. You have the potential to be strong again." Said the DD woman.

The phoenix being starts to agree with the compliment. He then removes his war helmet, that the woman sees his face for the first time. HiSuzakumon has reddish-brown hair, and his facial features are handsome and dashingly evil. The digimon watch the hellish skies with his fiery eyes to recount his mistakes, before putting back his helmet on.

HiSuzakumon turn to the red DD Girl, "Do you think we should go back?"

"Of course. We will enjoy meeting with your allies."

The demon warrior nodded as he and the youma walk to their destination.

_Perhaps I have felt love for the first time. Meeting this demoness has convinced me in giving a second chance. It is how the phoenix dies and revives. I swear that I will return to strike vengeance again. _

xxxxx

There you have it, a villain friendship story that will eventually blossom into romance. The OC has interest me of wanting to show his 'noble demon' side. Plus, I want to make the DD Girls (Doom Gloom Girls) of Sailor Moon, especially one of them, to have a role in a fanfic. She softens the demonic warrior's raging heart, and the newfound battle couple will have their vengeance again.

You know, she's like the first inspiration of Scanty from _Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt_. :P

Send a review, Kanius' readers, and see you soon!


End file.
